Algo diferente este año
by Healing Sword
Summary: La vida despues de conocer a Yuuko le llevo contastes cambios a Watanuki, y en estas fechas esos cambios no son la excepcion. Primer fic que hago de xxxHolic, por favor lean y manden reviews n n


**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de xxxHolic, asi que no se si lo hice bien o no _ y tambien es la primera vez que hago uno de navidad xD. Por fa sean bueno ;w;**

**Aclaraciones... las letras mayusculas son gritos y la letra _asi_ son pensamiento n_n**

**Bueno disfruten del fic**

*****Algo diferente este año*****

By Healing Sword

Noche buena, Navidad, víspera de año nuevo, año nuevo; son festividades donde la familia pasa el tiempo reunida, riendo, charlando, bailando junto al pino de navidad que brilla cálidamente, recibiendo regalos…

Pero ese no era el caso de nuestro personaje Kimihiro Watanuki, quien desde la muerte de sus padres, esos días de convivencia familiar fueron perdiendo importancia en su vida hasta llegar a ser días comunes y corrientes, aunque no podía evitar sentirse dolido al oír a sus compañeros hablar acerca de dónde irán a pasar esos días, que regalarán a sus seres queridos, y que comerán…

Nubes de polvo se intensifican por los fuertes golpes que daba el joven de ojos ámbar y azul, se encontraba enojado por el hecho de trabajar en la tienda de su jefa tan temprano y soportar las llamas de cerveza que la bruja daba.

-Watanuki ven por favor-se oye a lo lejos la voz de Yuuko. Watanuki deja de hacer la limpieza que estaba realizando para ir a la habitación donde estaba su jefa.

-¿Qué sucede?-dice abriendo las puertas corredizas y parándose frente a la bruja con los brazos cruzados.

-Toma-le da una lista.-Quiero que vayas a comprar esas cosas antes de dejarte el día libre.

Watanuki no hace ningún repelo sólo se mantiene ahí observando la lista, no tenía ánimos de nada. Sale de la habitación para irse al vestíbulo para ponerse su abrigo, sus zapatos y salir de la tienda.

Al salir observa todo cubierto de esa nieve blanca, Maru y Moro se encontraban jugando a la guerrilla de bolas de nieve junto con Mokona, Watanuki no puede evitar sonreír al ver tal escena, después de ver que las hermanas le ganan a la bola de pelos, se dispone a ir por el mandado.

_______________________________________________________________________

El camino hacia el centro comercial no fue difícil, espíritus de poco nivel aparecieron por lo tanto no causaron problemas al joven. Al llegar, ve el lugar con mucha gente yendo de un lugar a otro con más de una bolsa en sus manos, las compras a última hora no eran algo extraordinario, pero eso significaba que si el joven no se apresura no encontrará lo que Yuuko le había encargado comprar.

Lo primero de la lista era comprar 10 botellas de sake, que de inmediato Watanuki no puedo evitar hacer una cara hartada y suspirar enojado _Un día de estos le dará cirrosis por tanto sake que bebe.. _Pensó mientras iba a la tienda de vinos.

Después de comprar las botellas de sake y tener problemas por ser menor de edad, se dirige a la pastelería, no sabía porque había encargado un pastel si él podía hacerlo, pero mejor decidió no cuestionar y comprar lo que tenía que conseguir, pero antes de que entrara a la tienda, en una de las vitrinas de otro departamento ve un abrigo de color negro con pequeños adornos plateados en forma de mariposas a un costado del pecho cerca del hombro, vió el precio de la prenda que estaba en oferta.

-¿Te lo probarás?-se oye por detrás del joven, quien se asusta y voltea para encontrarse con Doumeki.

-¡¡NO ME DES ESOS SUSTOS!! ¿Y QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?-

Doumeki se pone un dedo en el oído y murmura "que ruidoso…cállate"

– Estaba viendo el abrigo para regalárselo a Yuuko, pero porque me molesto en darte explicaciones.-dice enojado.

-¿Lo comprarás?-pregunta en seco como siempre, y deja a Watanuki pensativo por unos instantes.- ¿Y bien?

-ESTOY PENSANDO…

Segundos después…

-¿Quiere envuelto el regalo señor?-dice la cajera sonriente, Watanuki asiente con su cabeza y le da una sonrisa.

-Yo también quiero mi regalo.-dice Doumeki

-PARA TI NO HABRÁ NADA.

Al salir de la tienda con el regalo en la mano, Watanuki se dirige a la pastelería siendo acompañado por Doumeki.

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-Yuuko me llamó para ayudarte con las cosas.

-YO PUEDO SOLO, NO NECESITO DE TU AYUDA.-grita mientras comienza a caminar más rápido, pero era inútil, de todas maneras Doumeki lo seguía y eso irritaba a Watanuki.- ¡YA DIJE QUE NO NECESITO DE TU AYUDA!.- pero en eso siente una mano fuerte agarrando la bolsa donde iban las botellas de sake y la jala para así quitársela.- ¡OYE!

-Necesitas una mano libre para llevar el pastel.

Al entrar a la tienda se encuentran con un montón de gente en la caja y otra más en donde estaban los postres. El joven de ojos bicolor pasa a través de esa gente y muy apenas logra llegar a uno de los refrigeradores, encontrando un solo pastel, al otro lado había una señora que también quería ese postre, ambos corren hacia el refrigerador del medio donde estaba el pastel pero la señora llega antes y abre la puerta dejando que Watanuki se estrellara con eso, cayendo de espalda con los ojos en espiral.

Salió de la tienda con cara de derrota y un golpe, solo voltea a ver a Doumeki quien lo miraba con su cara monótona de siempre.

-Y el…-fue cortado por Watanuki que le puso una mano en la boca.

-¡CALLATE Y SIGUEME!-lo suelta y comienza a caminar

Pasaron por varias pastelerías del centro comercial pero no encontraban pasteles, hasta que Watanuki se hartó y decidió ir a un supermercado a comprar material para hacerlo en el departamento.

-Se dará cuenta.

-NO ME IMPORTA.-le da unas bolsas.- Al menos carga algo más.-saca la lista y comienza a leer.- "10 botellas de sake, pastel y ¿5 CD's para Karaoke?" ¿Qué? ¿Para qué quiere eso?

-Para cantar

-¡¡ YA LO SÉ!!-dice contestando a la obvia respuesta de su compañero, después comienza a correr hacia la tienda de discos seguido por Doumeki.

De nueva cuenta antes de que llegara a la tienda, en otro departamento las vitrinas mostraban dos peluches un perrito de color celeste y un gatito de color rosa, Watanuki no pudo evitar detenerse y observar esos juguetes pensando en las hermanas que cada día lo acompañan con coritos y juegos aligerando un poco su trabajo de todos los días.

-Oi…-dice Doumeki llamando la atención de Watanuki quien responde "mi nombre no es 'Oi' ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?" al cual el joven de ojos ámbar ignora.- Pronto las tiendas comenzaran a cerrarse, necesitamos ir por los CD's.

El joven de ojos bicolor parpadea un poco y voltea de nuevo a ver los peluches, sin mirar al otro joven le dice que se adelante y compre los CD's que vienen indicados en la lista, después se verían a la salida del centro comercial. Doumeki asiente y se va a la tienda de discos dejando a Watanuki observando la vitrina por última vez para después entrar a la tienda.

Minutos después…

Doumeki se encontraba esperando a su compañero en la salida principal del centro comercial, ya llevaba una media hora parado ahí y ningún rastro del otro joven. El arquero estaba a punto de entrar cuando a lo lejos ve al vidente corriendo hacia él con más bolsas en sus manos.

-¿Y eso?- pregunta el arquero señalando con un dedo las bolsas.

-QUE TE IMPORTA.-le grita.- Vamos, hay que ir a mi departamento para que haga el pastel.

_______________________________________________________________________

Todo el camino fue gritos y quejidos por parte del vidente, por el hecho de que su compañero intentaba ver que tenía dentro de las bolsas, de ahí en más no hubo nada extraordinario.

Ya en el departamento…

Como Doumeki se imaginaba, el departamento estaba totalmente limpio sin ningún desorden, aunque no tenía ningún adorno de navidad ni nada que se le asemejara.

-Puedes dejar tus cosas en el clóset.-dice Watanuki mientras deja las bolsas y su abrigo ahí.-Si ves lo que está en las bolsas te quedas sin bento una semana.- amenaza y después se dirige a la cocina.

El arquero ve como su compañero se va, regresando su vista hacia el clóset no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por ver que había comprado aunque su cara seguía de su manera monótona de siempre. Se quita el abrigo y lentamente abre la bolsa pero en eso…

-¡¡¡MAS TE VALE NO VER NADA!!!-grita desde la cocina como si supiera que el arquero estaba a punto de ver lo que había dentro de la bolsa.

Resignado entra a la sala-comedor del departamento encontrando unas galletas, sin pensar agarra unas y comienza a masticarlas con el sonido de "munch, munch" que tanto desespera a Watanuki, en eso agarra un vaso y se dirige con una galleta en la boca al lado de su compañero. El ojos bicolor se le queda viendo raro pero cuando el arquero extiende su brazo con el vaso en la mano y dice "munch" se llena de rabia.

-¿DIJISTE "MUNCH" CON TU BOCA A PROPÓSITO VERDAD?-el arquero cierra los ojos y se pone un dedo en el oído, sin dejar de mantener el otro brazo extendido con el vaso en la mano.- PREPÁRATE TÚ EL TÉ, ESTOY OCUPADO.

El arquero no dice nada, pero se queda en la misma posición sin hacer otra cosa más que ver a Watanuki quien voltea a verlo de vez en cuando mientras estaba batiendo la mezcla del pastel, llegando a la desesperación el vidente le quita el vaso al arquero y lo manda a sentar diciendo que le hará el té cuando mande el pastel al horno.

-Aquí está tu té.- le pone el vaso de té en la mesa fuertemente.- el pastel estará listo en unos 50 minutos.

-tres…dos…uno…

- ¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE PASAR TIEMPO CONTIGO? YO QUIERO ESTAR CON HIMAWARI-CHAN.

-Oi, más té.

-¡SIRVETE TÚ!

Una hora después…

El pastel ya estaba listo para ser comido, adornado con frutas y betún blanco parecía hecho por un chef profesional, en eso un dedo comienza a acercarse amenazantemente hacia el betún del pastel, pero una espátula le pega a la mano.

-TEN.-le da la espátula que tenía algo del betún del pastel.- Si tienes tantas ganas de comerlo.

Ya con el pastel a salvo en una caja, ambos jóvenes se disponen a ir a la tienda de Yuuko a dejar el mandado.

______________________________________________________________________

-¡Watanuki ha regresado!-gritan a coro las hermanas Maru y Moro corriendo hacia Watanuki.

A primera vista se podía decir que la tienda cambió mucho, hace unas horas no tenía ningún adorno de navidad ahora se encontraba repleto de ornamentos navideños, música navideña que venía de la sala y cosas semejantes. En eso llega Yuuko junto con Himawari y Mokona.

-Llegas tarde Watanuki.-dice Yuuko con una pequeña sonrisa.-Hiciste esperar a Himawari-chan.

-Ah… ¡Lo siento Himawari-chan!

-No te preocupes Watanuki-kun.- sonríe la joven.- Buenas tardes Doumeki-kun

-Buenas.-dice con su manera monótona de hablar.

Después de los saludos, todos se dirigen al comedor donde había una hermosa vajilla lista para que se sirva la comida en ella, velas rojas y blancas alrededor del pavo, y servilletas con figuritas navideñas al lado de los platos.

-Er…Yuuko-san.-dice Watanuki llamando la atención de su jefa.- ¿Quién preparó la cena?

-¡Nadie, la compramos!-dice con una cara de gatito (=3) y se oye del joven vidente un "lo supuse".-En víspera de año nuevo te tocará a ti hacer la cena.

-¡Watanuki hará la cena!, ¡La cena!-se oyen en corito las hermanas

-Oh Watanuki y Himawari-chan están debajo del muérdago que puse.-Yuuko sonríe pícaramente.- Ya saben lo que significa

El joven vidente se sonroja y su compañera solo se ríe, después voltea a ver a Watanuki quien se puso más rojo, en eso…

-¡SÍ DARLE UN BESO A WATANUKI!-grita Mokona lanzándose hacia el joven de ojos bicolor seguido por Mugetsu, haciendo que éste cayera.

La velada fue tranquila y divertida, cantaron, bebieron sake, oyeron música navideña, comieron la famosa cena comprada de Yuuko.

Desde que Watanuki conoció a la bruja dimensional su vida tuvo constantes cambios, gracias a ellos conoció más gente, esas personas que lo aprecian tal y como es, viviendo cada día experiencias nuevas con ellos…

-¡Watanuki más sake!-grita Yuuko riendo

-ESTE ES TU VASO Nº 15.-grita el joven, mientras se pone de pie para ir por mas sake.

Y por ello sabía que este año sería diferente a otros, algo le decía que no lo iba a pasar solo, y vaya que tenía razón.

**Fin**

_______________________________________________________________________

-Oh ¡no me había dado cuenta que había regalos en el pino!-dice Yuuko corriendo hacia el árbol de navidad y agarra uno de los regalos que tenía su nombre en él.-Este es para mí

-Yuuko-san no puedes ver los regalos, tiene que ser navidad para ello.

-Pero también Doumeki-kun y Himawari-chan necesitan ver los suyos.-levanta los regalos de ambos jóvenes.- Ya que ellos en unos momentos más se irán y sería de mala educación no permitirles que abran sus regalos. _Y de paso abro el mío_.-piensa al final haciéndole una carita de perrito triste a Watanuki.

-………………..Está bien.

Todos agarran su respectivo regalo y comienzan a abrirlo. Las niñas se encontraban bailando con su perrito y su gatito, Doumeki se quedo viendo la bufanda verde militar, Himawari se probaba la boina amarilla que combinaba con sus guantes, y Yuuko se probaba su abrigo.

-¡Bua!-se queja Mokona.- ¡Watanuki no me compró nada!

-Ten.-dice Doumeki dándole la bufanda a Mokona.

-¡OYE! ¿POR QUÉ LE DAS LO QUE TE COMPRÉ?-grita el vidente que de inmediato había sacado un regalo de la bolsa del pantalón.

-Porque yo quiero ese regalo.-señala con un dedo el regalo.

-TÚ CONFÓRMATE CON TU BUFANDA.

-¿Qué es lo que hay dentro?-pregunta Himawari.

Watanuki estaba a punto de contestar pero en eso Mokona le quita el regalo y lo abre, viendo unos chocolates, pero Doumeki le quita la caja diciendo que el regalo es de él.

-TÚ NADA MAS PIENSAS EN COMER.-grita mientras el otro comienza a comer los chocolates y con la mano libre se pone un dedo en el oído.

-¡Watanuki-kun y Doumeki-kun son tan buenos amigos!-dice sonriendo Himawari

-HIMAWARI-CHAN……-llora el joven de ojos bicolor.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Bueno ¿que les parecio? espero que le haya gustado n_n por favor dejen reviews me gustaria saber que opinan  
otra cosa este fic se lo dedico a mi hermana que cumple 18 el domingo *7 de diciembre* (yay! TE QUIERO MUCHO HERMANA).**

Ok sin mas que decir me despido  
espero que les haya gustado  
manden reviews por favor n_n  
gracias por leerlo  
cuidense  
bye!!  
atte: Healing Sword


End file.
